Many different kinds of anchoring systems exist for use in the interior of trailers for supporting cargo or a removable deck which supports cargo. Two such systems are provided by Kinedyne Corporation and Ancra International LLC.
Each of these anchoring systems have a number of elongated track members which generally run along the interior side walls of a trailer, from a position proximate to the roof of the trailer to a position proximate to a top of a scuff plate provided on the respective side wall proximate to the floor of the trailer. The track members are attached to the interior surface of the side walls and, thus, extend into the interior space of the trailer body. As a result, the track members can be easily damaged by forklifts or other means. In addition, because the track members extend into the interior space of the trailer body, the track members take up room within the trailer body, thus leaving less room for cargo to be stored within the trailer body.
Thus, there is a need for a track member of an anchoring system that will have a lower profile on the inside of the trailer body such as to help prevent the damage of the track member by forklifts or other means and to allow for more cargo to be stored within the trailer body. The present invention provides such an anchoring system.